Seeing It Through
by Choice
Summary: COMPLETE! Just when everything seems to fall into place, something has to go wrong. What problems will Roy, Mullet, and Beatrice have to fix, and will Mullet's and Roy's suddenly faltering relationship last? SEQUEL to Making Amends. SLASH! MulletxRoy
1. Just When Things Were Getting Good

**Seeing It Through**

_A Sequel to Making Amends_

* * *

_Chapter One,_ Just When Things Were Getting Good

* * *

He hissed out a curse as the sun shone through the translucent curtains. They really needed to go shopping curtains made out of thicker material. 

Mullet rolled around to face the other way, and sighed in contentment when his face collided into Roy's thin, slightly tanned chest. A small hand found its way into Mullet's bed-mussed locks, and the blond nearly purred at how wonderful it felt to be pet like a cat.

"Are you _purring_?" An amused voice asked, and Mullet grinned in embarrassment.

"Shut up. Less talking and more petting."

Roy gave a small chuckle, and rubbed the dusky blond head before sitting up. He blinked his eyes once, twice, and glanced around the room.

Their bedroom was really unkempt, Roy admitted. There were piles upon piles of clothes in corners, on the dressers—there was even his swimming trunks slung over the small mirror! Other than clothes, there were some receipts and letters on the nightstands, a bottle of… Vaseline, if Roy wasn't mistaken, dropped carelessly on the floor close to the bed, and two cans of empty whipped cream peeked out innocently from under the bed. He blushed; that was an interesting night, to say the least.

"We have to clean today," Roy declared, getting out of bed. He was completely bereft of any clothing, and Mullet leisurely enjoyed the view.

"Come on, then," Roy said to him after bending down to grab a pile of the paper-wads of receipts. He blushed slightly at how admiring Mullet's stare was, and tossed the papers into a wastebasket in the room.

"Yeah, sure. Okay," Mullet grumbled out, stretching in bed.

He got up, and slipped on a pair of old boxers from the floor, not caring much when it was they were from, and started collecting together the clothes that needed to be washed.

"That one's still clean, I forgot to put it back into the closet a few days ago," Roy said offhandedly as he plucked a maroon button-down dress shirt from Mullet's grasp.

* * *

They spent a good portion of the morning straightening up, and Roy let Mullet lounge on the sofa in the living room after the man had done a few loads of wash, gave the bed new sheets, and Windex-ed.

He was vacuuming when he felt eyes staring at him intensely, and glanced up in question at Mullet.

Roy inwardly groaned when he saw the gleam in Mullet's sapphire eyes, the one that always meant there would be a bed, himself, Mullet, and no clothing involved.

"Mullet…" Roy warned, as Mullet shut off the television, not taking his eyes off of Roy as he did so, and Roy stepped back as the other boy approached him.

Roy licked his lips, which was apparently a bad idea, as Mullet's eyes twinkled even fiercer when his pink tongue darted out. Roy backed into the kitchen counter, and Mullet chuckled deeply. Roy was pinned down as the blond kissed his lips fiercely.

"Mfft," Was all Roy could get out as he faintly struggled against his restraints. Mullet was just trailing down to Roy's neck when the doorbell rang.

"Mullet, come on, I have to get that," Roy whined, trying to remove his hands from the counter. Mullet ignored Roy, and nipped at the sensitive skin he found.

The doorbell sounded again, and Roy huffed out in annoyance.

"Mullet!"

Mullet sighed in frustration, and detached himself. Roy quickly zipped to the door, but not before glaring in annoyance at Mullet, and opened it up just as the third ring sounded.

"Yes?" He asked automatically, before seeing who it was at the door.

"Thank God…" Was all Beatrice gasped out, before she fainted right on the spot. Roy instinctively grabbed her, and nearly toppled over: Beatrice was a few inches taller than he was, and not to mention more muscled. He struggled to keep her form falling down, and glanced thankfully at Mullet when the other man helped out by picking up Beatrice.

Together, they dragged her to the sofa, and lay her carefully down. Beatrice was extremely troubled and tense looking, even in her sleep, and her face had light bruisings and scratches visible. It was apparent that something violent had occurred previous to her visiting.

Roy got up quickly and ran over to the bathroom to where the first aid was stored, and carried the small box over to the couch. He searched through and took out disinfectant solutions, ointments, and bandages, as well as a few gauze pads.

Mullet petted back his sister's hair, a grim frown on his face. He silently let Roy cover up her wounds as they waited for her to wake up.

"Done, now what?" Roy asked quietly, slipping the extra bandages back into the kit before wiping his hands on his pants. Mullet shrugged, and got up.

"We wait for her to wake up," He said simply, and draped a small coverlet over Beatrice's weakened form.

Roy got up slowly, and his knees popped as he stood. He made his way back into the bathroom, and put the kit away and was about to leave the bathroom; he turned around after a moment's hesitation and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol from the medicine cabinet.

* * *

It was late into the night that the two waited up for Beatrice, and she didn't open her eyes until around ten o'clock. She inhaled deeply in slight surprise at the change of scenery, but quickly recalled where she was.

Roy quickly stood and got her a glass of water, along with two aspirins. She thankfully took a swig of water, and downed the pills in an instant.

Mullet looked up from his National Geographic, and put the magazine away.

"B, what in hell's name happened?" He asked worriedly, kneeling at her side. Roy was quick to follow. She cleared her sore throat, and sat up in her spot.

"Well, Mullet, you know how your mom was out for us two?" she began, looking at the two of them in kind.

"She hasn't stopped or anything, but things just might get a bit worse."

"How can it get any worse than being on her hit list?" Roy asked no one in particular. He felt his skin crawl at the thought of anyone wanting to hurt him. Mullet found Roy's hand and rubbed soothing circles on it with his thumb.

"What's she planning now, B?" Mullet asked quietly, his eyes cold.

"It's not anything she's planned, but what happened this past month."

Roy and Mullet held their breaths, waiting for Beatrice to continue.

"Your mom divorced my dad. Said he was a lazy good-for-nothing, or whatever, and that she was going to be stuck in that kind of life forever. So, she said her goodbyes, and not even three months after the divorce was finalized, she goes out gallivanting in god-knows-where, and gets herself a hick of a husband!" Beatrice screeched, huffing in and out.

Mullet's expression didn't change, but he only sighed. He feared the worst, and asked,

"So what makes this whole situation harder? And what happened to you?"

"Well, the redneck she married is very dangerous and unpredictable. He's kind of like a bulldog. He had at least five hunting pistols stocked up the last time I checked.

"Your mother said she wanted to be closer to me, or whatever garbage she was spitting, and she moved into a city not too far where I am.

"Now, if I go out, there's a possibility that I might get slapped around or beaten with the butt of a damn pistol!" Beatrice hissed, glaring at nothing.

"Now, whenever I have to go to town, they're literally everywhere. And it's like people turn a blind eye on what they do! I swear, Mullet, your mom's a loose cannon."

Mullet Fingers looked frightening, Roy thought, with his jaw locked into place, his one fist clenched while the other hand grasped tightly onto Roy's, and his eyes narrowed, the color of them a stormy blue. He gripped back to try and ease the pressure Mullet was applying, and to offer support to his lover.

Mullet glanced at Roy, his eyes softening.

"She's out for you, Roy." He whispered.

"But… she's all the way in Kentucky!" He sputtered indignantly.

Mullet shook his head and sighed.

"I know my mom, and she'd go to the ends of the earth just to get her way, and if she doesn't get her way, it's all just a matter of time before she gets her revenge."

"How did you get here, Beatrice, looking like you did before?" Roy asked nervously, looking at her with concern.

"Oh, it wasn't until I got here that this happened," She gestured to her bandaged body with a hand.

"I'm guessing Mullet's mother followed me to Florida. She's probably somewhere in Coconut Cove by now," Beatrice fretted, biting her bottom lip.

"Goddamnit!" Mullet suddenly grumbled, and let go of Roy's hand. He stood up and began pacing the floor of the living room. Both Beatrice and Roy watched him with curious and jittery glances. An angry Mullet Fingers was _never_ a good thing.

"Has anyone ever thought about going to the authorities with this?" Roy piped, looking from the massive, muscled girl to his brooding boyfriend. Beatrice sighed quietly, and leaned back.

"Tried that. She managed to wriggle her way out of that, God knows how."

"But we have physical evidence!" Roy said in fear-induced anger. "Just look at you, Beatrice!"

Beatrice frowned and patted Roy's tensed shoulder.

"Look Roy, my old stepmom is a real conniving bitch. Like the ones you see in movies. It's nearly impossible to get out of half of the things she's gotten out of. It's just in her… trampy nature." Beatrice wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"So… what should we do?" Roy whispered dejectedly, leaning back against the coffee table behind him. Mullet kicked the couch for good measure, and turned to face his 'family'.

"Now, we do what I do best." Mullet said solemnly.

"We cause chaos."

Roy frowned slightly, but said nothing. He was worried, not just for himself, but for Beatrice and Mullet Fingers. He'd never personally met this woman, but if it put a stop in his friendship with Beatrice and Mullet for a good few years, she had to be somewhat of an issue.

Beatrice absently rubbed a small bruise on her arm.

"Do you need any aspirin?" Roy asked, noticing her grimace as she touched a purple spot on her upper arm.

"Yes," She groaned out, frowning. Roy got up and fetched a cup of water, along with two of the small pills.

She popped them into her mouth, took a large swig of water, and swallowed it all down. She handed the glass back to Roy, and smiled warmly.

"Thanks for healin' me up, doctor," She said softly, winking.

Roy smiled back, however small it was, and responded,

"You know it's no problem, B."

"Still, thanks. The both of you." She said, looking to her honorary brothers. Mullet gave a playful grin, and bent down to muss up Beatrice's blonde hair.

"Do you mind if I go take a shower? I haven't taken one in days, what with all this running around," Beatrice huffed, fingering her greasy locks.

Mullet smirked, and said, "Is that what that smell was?"

Beatrice quickly stood, and limped over to her brother and whacked him over the head, harrumphing, and walked into the bathroom.

Roy rolled his eyes at Mullet and smiled as the man grabbed his upper arm.

"Don't worry about my mom, Roy. I'll make sure she can't hurt you. And this time, I swear I won't leave you." Mullet said quietly, honesty radiating from his hypnotizing eyes. Roy kissed his lips.

"I know you will," he sighed, and leaned into Mullet's embrace.

The bathroom door opened again, and Beatrice hissed out,

"Yuck. Honestly, you two, that's just kinky," A pair of handcuffs flew out and landed on the carpet, and she slammed the door shut after huffing.

Roy's eyes were wide, and he was blushing enough to pass off as a tomato. He shoved his head into Mullet's chest, which was vibrating with laughter.

"'S not funny," Roy complained a moment later; Mullet still was chuckling.

"No, it's just that you're just so cute," Mullet whispered, grinning goofily. Roy looked up and stuck out his tongue.

"See?" Mullet teased, "You're just _so cute_!"

Roy grimaced, and pulled away from Mullet.

"Aw, quit it."

"You ready for bed?" Mullet asked, his voice like velvet. Roy glared at Mullet when he saw that damned twinkling of his blue eyes beginning, and huffed out,

"Is that all you think about all the time? Sex?"

"Why the hell would you think that?" Mullet asked incredulously, his brow furrowing. Roy's frown deepened, and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"No, sex's not all I like to think about."

"Well, forgive me for saying something like that; we've only done it, oh I don't know, maybe _seven times_ in the past three days." Roy disputed.

"Why does it bother you? Is it _bad _or something?" Mullet countered, his eyes narrowing.

"No, it just seems like that's all you want from me."

"It's not just the sex that I like about our relationship!"

"Then what else?" Roy asked impatiently, suppressing the urge to begin to tap his foot.

"Huh?" Mullet asked, caught off guard.

"You heard me, what else is there that you like about our relationship?"

"Well… I-I um…" Mullet stuttered, blushing. Roy gasped in outrage.

"There isn't anything else, is there?" He asked dangerously, his eyes glaring daggers.

"No--!"

Roy intervened.

"You-You _dirty pig!_ You only liked the _sex_ this whole time! The sex!" He screeched, and threw his hands up in the air.

"Roy-" Mullet sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyelids.

"No, not right now." Roy said haltingly, and with that, he stalked over to their bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

Mullet whacked himself in the head, and then Beatrice walked out of the steamy bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and looked at her stepbrother in confusion.

"What-"

The bedroom door opened, and Mullet seemed to perk up a little, thinking that Roy was going to come out and let Mullet talk. His hopes plummeted when a pillow and a quilt were tossed out of the door, before it snapped shut again, this time it locked.

"Oh. What did you do now?" Beatrice asked, frowning as Mullet kicked the couch twice in frustration.

* * *

Lol, I'm such a little geek. I say that Making Amends was going to be a dead-end ficlet, and I go and make it a sequel. How does Mullet always wind up pissing off Roy? Hah.

This won't be incredibly long either, and it'll probably be about seven or eight chapters long, ten at most.

Obviously, this is a sequel to Making Amends. Go read that story before you look at this!

(Also, I'm still the same person as Inkyish was, but I changed my PenName is all!)

* * *

_Sincerely,_

**Desi.**


	2. The New Guy

**Seeing It Through**

_A Sequel to Making Amends_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two,_ The New Guy

* * *

The whole night, she dealt with an ashamed, guilty, and sexually frustrated Mullet Fingers, and the absence of the cowgirl seemed to make her even more agitated.

Roy hadn't come out of the bedroom until four in the morning, when Mullet had finally tuckered himself out from pacing the living room and kitchen. Beatrice had still been awake, and Roy had complained to her about what went on.

"Roy," She said, "You know Mullet Fingers is a blockhead. Of _course_ he likes more than just the sex!"

Despite her pleading reassurance, Roy refused to believe that there was anything more for Mullet to like than sex with Roy.

Roy had trudged back into the bedroom, eyes watered with tears and lugging a small pint of Ben and Jerry's.

It made Beatrice doubly annoyed, because it was Karamel Sutra, one of her favorite flavors of ice cream ever.

When Roy had to finally get up and head off to work-Mullet made sure to wake up at the 'ungodly' hour of seven in the morning-Roy acted as if Mullet didn't exist at all.

That made Mullet even drearier, making him the last person Beatrice wanted to be around.

She was ready to sing the Hallelujah chorus when it was time for Mullet to leave the apartment to go to the aquarium. She spend the rest of the time sitting on the couch, seething, and coming up with plans to restore the breaking relationship she had in her hands.

Beatrice snapped out of her reverie when she heard a key being turned. The door opened to a downcast Roy, who had in his hands a paper bag of groceries.

Just as he was desolately pushing a bag of plums into the crisper of the fridge, Beatrice leaped off of the couch like she was impaled with a red-hot poker.

"That's IT!" She bellowed, and the three poor purple plums pummeled (ooh, an alliteration!) to the kitchen floor. Roy sighed, snatching them up and stuffing them into the drawer.

"Roy!" She said excitedly, coming up behind him. Roy jumped slightly, and frowned.

"Yes, Beatrice?" He asked tersely, carefully putting down the bread-just in case Beatrice freaked him out a second time.

"I know the _perfect_ way for you to get your revenge or whatever on Mullet!" She didn't really think that Mullet did anything wrong, other than being a complete moron, but if everything turned out the way it was supposed to, then Mullet Fingers would be able to tell Roy how he really felt.

* * *

Mullet came home around five, two hours after Roy's job was over. He didn't hold any high hopes that Roy's grudge would be lifted, so his mood was grey. 

When he walked into the apartment, everything was pretty much normal: the place was close to spotless, and Beatrice sat on the couch watching television. Roy, however, was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Mullet asked, looking like a kicked puppy. Beatrice looked up from a bag of barbecue potato chips and said,

"Roy? He's in the room, getting ready to go out."

Mullet paused in his ministrations of getting a snack from the fridge. He turned slowly.

"Going… out? Where?"

"Oh, just to some club with a friend of his," Beatrice said all-too-innocently.

Mullet's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. He choked on the spit in his mouth.

"Out--friend!" Was all he babbled. Beatrice had to stop herself from laughing, and stuffed more chips in her mouth to hide small giggles.

"I'm going too. You could probably join us, even though Roy might not want you to…" She left it like bait on a fishing line. Mullet seemed to instantly take to it.

"Oh, I'm going." Was all he growled out. When the bedroom door opened, both Beatrice and Mullet turned to look at Roy. Mullet had to take a few moments to let his jaw snap back into place.

Roy was dressed in the tightest clothes possible: it seemed to be a second skin on him. And were those pants _leather_? His shirt was made of a hazel green, silky material, and the top two buttons of the shirt weren't done, showing some creamy, slightly bronzed skin.

His eyes were faintly lined with kohl, making his eyes bolder and his lips stood out, accentuated with a faint sheen of gloss-of course, this was all courtesy of Beatrice, the evil mastermind herself. She had to contain herself, otherwise she would burst out in maniacal laughter.

"Mullet." Was all Roy said, an eyebrow rose in question. The blonde tried to respond, and all that squeaked out was,

"You're going out… like _that_?"

Roy looked down at himself, turning around on the spot.

"Well yeah, I don't see anything wrong with this. Do_ you_, Beatrice?" Mullet looked at her pleadingly, and Beatrice glanced at the two of them.

"Nope, not at all." She was inwardly grinning at Mullet's stricken expression. Roy folded his arms across his chest smugly, smirking at the helpless Mullet Fingers.

"Are you coming, then?" He asked Mullet, and Mullet looked surprised that he was being talked to.

"Yes." He said without hesitation. There was no way in_ hell_ he would let his boyfriend… or was he still his boyfriend?… walk around looking like that.

"Well, let's go then, Beatrice." Roy said, and then they all headed out of the apartment.

Little did they know that disaster was about to strike.

* * *

By seven, the three had made it to a small nightclub. It took so long because there was a mile-long line outside the club's doors. It was well worth the wait, though. 

Inside, strobe lights the colors of every spectrum of the rainbow flashed, making it almost impossible to see in the darkened area. The music pulsed along with the lights, and there was a mess of bodies tangled with each other on the expansive dance floor. People seemed to dance as close to each other as possible, most of them too gone in the music, alcohol, and/or drugs to really care.

There was a long bar set up against the left wall of the club, and almost all of the barstools were occupied. Some people looked sober enough to stay in an upright position on the round cushions, and others seemed to have been too intoxicated and swooned in their seats, nearly knocking themselves and their chair over.

The entire place smelled of sweat, alcohol, and smoke, and it was intense, to the point of choking. Mullet curled his lips in disgust when a small scraggly blonde woman sashayed up to him in what she thought was an endearing manner. She didn't look a day over eighteen, yet she somehow got into this bar meant for adults. Her overly done face bent up to look into his eyes, and when she whispered 'sexily' into Mullet's ear, her mouth stunk of something between rotten meats and stale beer.

"Hey there hot shot, wanna spend an hour or two with me in the _back_?"

She tried to wrap her small, bony fingers around Mullet's collar, but he gently pushed her away from him. She swayed on the spot, and frowned at him.

"No thanks, not interested." Mullet mumbled, and turned to follow Beatrice to where she and Roy were heading, which was God-knew-where.

The small girl frowned intensely, glaring at Mullet's back for a moment, before setting her expression to lustful. She tightly held onto his shoulder and spun him around to look at her.

"Come on now, don't make me beg… unless you want me to…" She lidded her eyes, smirking. Mullet glared at her, and took her arm from his shoulder with more force.

"Look, I'm not interested. Now beat it."

The girl huffed and stomped away in her five-inch-high metallic sea foam-green heels, and Mullet didn't spare her another glance.

"Where'd Roy go?" Mullet asked Beatrice, who was sitting at the bar counter and sipping a non-alcoholic beverage. She sipped the drink through her crazy-straw and pointed one finger over at the dance floor. He looked to where she was pointing, and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

* * *

Roy looked at the man who came up to him: he was a bit taller than he was, a brunet, and looked a bit common. The only thing that made you look at him again was his powerful face. He looked strongly serious, but at the same time, he looked powerfully energetic. His hazel eyes were alit with what looked like… interest? 

"You must be the person Beatrice's friend got for me," Roy said, and warmly smiled. He offered out his hand, which was grasped in a handshake.

"I'm Roy," He said.

"Walter," Was all the other man said, giving an overly giddy smile.

"Shall we?" Roy asked, and they danced along to the music blasting from the large speakers spread around the room.

* * *

A little while later, a tall young man waltzed up to Beatrice and Mullet, who was glaring directly at Roy and Walter. 

"Tommy! You're here!" Beatrice laughed, launching herself off of her stool and hugging the grinning man named 'Tommy'. Mullet momentarily looked at them, but quickly looked back at the dance floor. He tried spotting Roy and his… friend, but Mullet lost sight of them amongst the crowd.

"Hey B," He said kindly, returning the hug. He set her down after a moment, and looked around.

"So, where's this Roy?"

"Oh, he's somewhere over there dancing with the guy you brought over for him. You know, for the _plan,_" She winked at him. Tom's expression clouded over in confusion.

"Uh, Beatrice, I actually stopped over to tell you that Brad couldn't come."

Beatrice stared at him for a moment in shock, and quickly looked for Roy.

"You mean… that guy wasn't _the_ guy?" She squeaked, her eyes widening.

"What do you mean, he wasn't the guy?" Mullet asked slowly, turning around to look at the pair in annoyed interest.

"First, where's Roy?" Beatrice asked Mullet pleadingly, wringing her hands together.

"I don't know, I lost sight of him a minute ago," Mullet said. He stood up, frowning.

"What the hell's going on, B?"

"Well…Mullet… you see…"

* * *

Beatrice finished explaining everything to an increasingly pissed off Mullet Fingers, and when she stopped talking completely, he slammed his fist on the bar counter in rage. 

"You did all of this, just to make me jealous enough to admit something that Roy should have known all along!"

"Mullet… Roy was upset that you didn't say it to his face then! You have to understand that he's not a mind reader! I _knew_ how you felt, but Roy wouldn't believe anyone else but you! I knew you wouldn't go up and tell him, you're too full of yourself to speak how you feel."

"Okay… you know what? I don't care. At least not right now. Help me find Roy, and we're going to head home." Mullet's stormy expression didn't leave any room for argument, so Beatrice meekly pulled an embarrassed Tommy out to the dance floor to scan the area for their friend.

* * *

"So do you—Hey, where are you taking me?" Roy asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Walter cleared his throat, and looked at him. 

"In the back." He smirked saucily, and dragged Roy over to the rear of the club.

"But—but… that wasn't part of the plan," Roy said helplessly, trying to take his hand back. Walter didn't let him break free, though, and instead tightened his grip.

"I'm ad-libbing," He said impatiently.

Without a moment's warning, Roy was tossed into a dark room, and the door was slammed shut. He gave his eyes a second to adjust to the dim lighting of the room, and his eyes nearly burst from enlarging so much: there were beds all around the room, and a lot of them were occupied by people doing explicit things in front of others. The most disturbing part of it was that they enjoyed being so publicly displayed.

Like a rabbit knows what is to happen to him when the starving, bloodthirsty fox is right in front of his nose, Roy's chest tightened up. He felt the urge to flee, and he tried to run out, but Walter had seized his wrist again.

"No, no, you're not going anywhere," Walter said dangerously, grinning malevolently and giving a twisted snicker.

"Mullet," Was all Roy squeaked out in a plea before Walter threw him onto a dingy, springy mattress.

* * *

Dun dun dun! What's going to happen to Roy? Will Mullet find him in time before… well, you know. 

I'm sorry this took so long for me to post. I was busy going on two trips. There was one to Florida, and one sudden one to Maine.

Anyway, school starts in less than four days, so I can't promise you that I'll update soon. It's my first day as a freshman! Cut me some slack!

I hope you're enjoying this story so far, and I'm very sorry to all of the people waiting for that explicit sex scene that goes with the seventh chapter of Making Amends-I haven't even written it yet! I promise to try to write it all up by the end of the day and email it out to the people who requested it!

* * *

Sincerely, 

**Desinere.**


	3. All Wrong

**Seeing It Through**

_A Sequel to Making Amends_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three,_ All Wrong

* * *

Mullet was busily searching the perimeter of the pulsating dance floor, searching endlessly for _his_ Roy, without any success. He was just getting ready to pass by a large grey door when he heard a shout sound from the other side. His curiosity piqued, Mullet Fingers looked around, finding no one else watching him, before slowly opening the door and entering.

It was dark inside, so he quietly shut the door while his eyes attuned to the dim lighting. During the wait, he heard sounds of people and bedsprings groaning, and he felt his face flush up, realizing what the room he had entered was.

Just as he turned to slip out of the room, he heard an all too familiar yell of one of the many occupants, and the yell sounded like the owner of it was resisting, not enjoying the pleasure being offered to him.

Suspicions rising in him like a tidal wave, Mullet slinked around, his ears sharpened and listening for that one yell in particular, but keeping his eyes down on his feet the entire time.

"Get off of me!" A small voice squeaked out, and he heard someone struggling. Glancing up, he caught a man looking down at someone he was holding down while chuckling darkly.

His eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, he felt like some kind of wild animal who was preparing to attack. He took his one fist, reared it, and held it until he was directly behind the oblivious man on the bed.

It took a glance down to get his fist to collide with the man's bare back, and as the larger man flew off onto the floor, Roy's terror-widened eyes caught Mullet's in surprise before watering up.

Despite his urge to scoop up Roy in his arms, Mullet grimly turned to the sputtering man on the floor, and hissed before fighting the man.

* * *

Beatrice saw Mullet slip into a door, and she tapped Tommy on the shoulder, wordlessly pointing to the oppressive grey entrance. He nodded, and just as silently followed her to the door. 

First, they heard sounds of growls, punches, and hisses, and they both gasped in surprise and horror when they saw Mullet engaged in a fistfight with the tall, mysterious man that had been with Roy before the boy's untimely disappearance.

Beatrice quickly diverted her attention, instead looking around for Roy. It took her a few moments before common sense slapped her across the face, and she glanced at the bed next to where the fight was taking place, and breathed a sigh of relief and dread when she saw Roy curled up in a defensive ball on the dingy mattress.

"He's over there! I'll get Roy, and you get Mullet. We've got to leave this place before there's bigger trouble to deal with." Beatrice ordered, and Tommy obediently did as he was told.

She quickly ran, unnoticed, to the bed where Roy was, and began quickly picking up the clothes from the floor that were his.

"Roy, come on! We're going to go back to your apartment, and you won't have to worry about him anymore. We'll work things out once we get home, okay?" She whispered in what she hoped was her most calm, nurturing voice possible. Roy seemed to be in his own little world, so Beatrice had to help him up before dressing him.

"Come on, come on…" She hissed to herself, watching as Tommy tried to tear the two (Wow, that alliteration wasn't at all intentional, hah.) apart long enough to drag Mullet out.

"MULLET!" She screeched, hoping she caught her stepbrother's attention long enough. Thankfully, it worked, and before the other man could hook Mullet in the jaw, Tommy pulled him away.

Quickly, they all made an escape to the outside, and Beatrice, while helping Roy stand up, ushered a taxicab to them before they were found.

Beatrice shoved everyone into the back of the cab, and shouted their destination to the flustered driver before handing him a wad of cash that would surely cover all of the costs.

There was a moment of tense silence before Beatrice began quietly crying and whispering reassurances that were incomprehensible to a still shell-shocked Roy. Mullet had his eyes closed, looking troubled, as he leaned his head against the cool glass of the car door. Tommy looked out of place, as he stared out of his side of the car.

Tommy was at one end, Roy next to him, and Beatrice sat next to Roy, Mullet right next to her at the other end of the car.

For the entirety of the ride, only Beatrice's small cries and consoling whispers to deaf ears were heard.

* * *

As soon as the cab rolled up to the darkened apartment complex, everyone nervously hopped out, expecting the man who'd attempted to rape Roy to be around a corner. Well, everyone with the exception of Mullet, who looked like he had a rain cloud hovering over his head, ready to burst out in rain droplets. 

They all made their way to Roy's and Mullet's apartment door, and Mullet pulled out his key, stabbing it into the lock, and opened the door up for everyone. As soon as the four of them were in the room, the cool breezes of the air conditioner that was humming in the background enveloped them.

Soberly, Mullet turned to the still-silent and wide-eyed Roy and led him to the couch to sit down.

Though she wished to see what transpired between the two torn lovers, Beatrice ushered Tommy to the spare bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Roy, are you… oh hell, of course you're not okay."

He looked like he wanted to crush the smaller brunette in a hug, but he refrained from doing so in fear of scaring the shaking Roy. As if a thread was pulled loose, Roy's eyes dripped with sudden tears, and his face crumpled into a scared and hurt expression. He covered his face with his hands, as if ashamed, and choked out a series of quiet sobs.

Any hesitations fled his mind at the sound of the heart-wrenching cries of his on-off boyfriend. He pulled the broken boy to him, engulfing him in a loving and supportive embrace, rocking them back and forth and whispering sweet nothings of comfort and protection into Roy's ear.

Mullet denied ever crying that night, despite the fact that he fell asleep on the couch soon after Roy had, with tears trailing down his face.

* * *

**Author's Commentary:** Wow, I'd stopped writing this story for quite some time, huh? I'm sorry, to the people who bother to read this! I've just been focusing on another pairing, and I sincerely apologize. 

I think I'm going to wrap this story up three or so chapters from this one. I don't think it'll take many chapters to sum up this story, even though it's been a pleasure writing this.

I promise to get another chapter out to you all sometime soon, but for now, I'm saying au revoir!

* * *

_Sincerely,_

**Desinere.**


	4. The Talk

**Seeing It Through**

_A Sequel to Making Amends

* * *

_

_Chapter Four,_ The Talk

* * *

The following morning, the sun seemed non-existent, grey storm clouds in its place. Rain had begun to fall early in the morning, and by the time Roy opened up his eyes to the world it was still raining.

Turning on his side, he decided that couches were _not_ made for sleeping. His shoulder happened to bump with something that didn't feel like the couch's fabric at all, and that's when he remembered what happened last night. Closing his eyes against the sting of oncoming tears, he decided that crying about it anymore wouldn't help anyone, especially not himself. What was done was done, right?

He didn't look forward to talking with Mullet, because that would just mean an awkward discussion about their relationship, and broken apologies from the two of them that would possibly mean nothing in the long run.

He shook his head to ward away the fog of sleepiness, and ever so gently, he reached over and removed the arm that was draped over his narrow hip. Pausing for a moment longer than necessary, he ran the pad of his thumb over the skin on the back of Mullet's hand. He always loved how soft they were, and right now was no exception. Giving the motionless arm a quick squeeze, Roy gently disentangled himself from Mullet's side.

Mullet Fingers had always been such a heavy sleeper, Roy reminisced with a faintly amused half-smile. He watched as the dirty blonde curled into himself, hugging the throw pillow the two of them had been sharing to his chest.

He walked over to the kitchen unit, thankful that sometime during the nighttime, Mullet had redressed him into one of his favorite nightshirt-and-lounge-pants combos. Sleeping in leather probably wasn't all that comfy.

He opened up the fridge. He was thankful that he had bought the groceries a day or two earlier, because he wasn't up to going to the town market to pick up the usual and the unusual foods of their household fridge and pantry. Popping open a diet coke, he quietly pulled out a chair from the table.

He mostly stared at the small white bubbles that managed to leap up and out of the can, only drinking the soda occasionally, as he thought about life in general. A small noise alerted him that someone else was awake, which made his tongue flop down into the bottom of his stomach.

"Hey," A tired voice said, and thankfully, it wasn't Mullet's. Roy turned around with a faint attempt at a smile.

"Morning, Tommy," He said quietly. His voice was scratchy from not being used in so long, and from crying last night. Clearing his throat, he took a swig of his drink.

"Anyone else up yet?" The man asked, trudging tiredly to the refrigerator and taking out the carton of orange juice. Roy shook his head, but then realized that Tommy couldn't see the action.

"No. At least, Mullet isn't. I don't know about B."

"Nah, she's still sleeping." He turned after pouring himself a glass of the rich, golden liquid. "You gave us all quite a scare last night, you know. Especially Mullet."

"I'm sorry." Roy said quietly, a pointless apology. He looked up, tears shining in his eyes when Tommy placed a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean for you to apologize. In fact, it should be _me_ who's apologizing. I should've told one of you on the phone that Brad wasn't coming last night."

"Believe me, if it's anyone's fault in this mess, it's my fault. I mean, sure, Beatrice came up with this plan to make Mullet jealous, but _I_ agreed to do it. I kind of dug my own grave, I guess."

"Don't blame yourself, kid." Tommy said quietly, even though he was probably only two years older than Roy. He sat down in the seat across from the brunette, chugging down a good deal of his orange juice. "If you're not going to blame me or B, then I don't think you should blame anyone."

They drifted off into a comfortable silence for the rest of the hour they were alone together, sitting across from each other at the kitchen table. The pitter-patter of the drizzling outside was the only noise, sans the faint humming of the air conditioning, to be heard.

* * *

He had called in sick for both he and Mullet, once nine o'clock came and went. The other man was still in a dead sleep on the living room couch, and Tommy and Beatrice had gotten dressed and left a while ago.

_"You want to come with us?"_ Beatrice had asked in that quiet voice of hers that she did only when she was genuinely concerned. _"We're just going to the diner for some breakfast, me and Tommy."_

Roy had said no, that he felt like staying in that day. Beatrice nodded in grim understanding, grabbing Tommy's hand. The pair said their goodbyes to Roy, both giving him warm, heartfelt hugs, before walking out of the apartment.

Since then, Roy had been listening to the Rascal Flatts CD Mullet had given to him for Christmas—the one his boyfriend had personally burned for him (Roy liked different songs from different albums)—playing a specific song on repeat.

"I think about the years I spent, just passing through," Roy sang quietly, busily polishing the kitchen table with the cloth in his hand. The table was clean though, the surface already shining like a mirror. Still, Roy went on polishing. He'd already finished the countertops.

"You only listen to that when you're having a bad day." A velvety voice murmured over the rich country song's chorus. Roy nearly leapt out of his skin at the sudden sound. He turned, and Mullet Fingers was there, leaning up against the small portion of wall that divided the kitchen from the living room. He was staring at Roy with a blank look on his face, dirty blonde hair ruffled from sleep and almost completely covering the man's eyes.

"G'morning." Roy said tersely, swallowing the small lump forming in his suddenly dry throat. He forgot that Mullet always slept in his boxers, nothing else. Aside from that, he was unsure of what to say, unsure of what he should do. Should he pretend like nothing happened last night; should he still be mad at Mullet? He didn't feel like he was angry with him anymore, though—it was more of a dull sadness hiding in the recesses of his mind. He opted for a useless apology. "I'm sorry for last night."

If anything, Mullet looked ashamed. "I was afraid you'd be all noble and say sorry. I guess I should know better after so long, huh?" He said, chuckling with only a small ounce of mirth as he took up one of the upholstered seats. He folded his arms on the lemon-fresh tabletop, staring silently at Roy, who continued to scrub the life out of the table's surface. Gary LeVox's melodic voice came from the stereo, breaking into the silence.

_'God Bless the Broken Road' _had finally come to its end, and the sound that indicated a repeat sounded through the quiet. Roy quickly reached over and tapped the 'skip' button, going to the next song. "Sorry. I know you hate it when I do that." Roy muttered, smiling faintly at Mullet.

Mullet looked at him, his two hands supporting his head on the table. "I don't hate it," He argued without being snappy, "I just hate it when you're sad is all."

"…Oh." Roy said almost silently, his mouth forming a small 'o'. Mullet raised a brow in vague beguilement as the beginning notes of _'Every Day'_ played out. Roy felt a faint blush staining his cheeks as he slowly turned on his heel to rinse the oily rag in his hand.

As he washed the cleaner off of his hands in the kitchen sink, furiously scrubbing at his greasy palms with lightly scented hand soap, Mullet said something. Roy turned to him, shutting off the running water as he did so. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. What?"

"I love how you always have to have socks matched and folded together in a certain way."

Roy blinked; that was unexpected. Mullet was smiling faintly at him as Roy used the hand towel to dry off his hands. "I think it's adorable how you always write out those holiday cards every year to your relatives," He said next, "And always sign it 'Best Wishes from Roy and Napoleon', when we both know I've only met your mom and pops and no one calls me Napoleon."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Roy asked, feeling himself grinning back through his blush.

"Don't interrupt, I'm trying to talk here," Mullet said caringly. He got up, the back legs of the chair scuffing slightly against the linoleum of the floor.

"I love how you go on random diets, even though you definitely don't need to, only to wind up breaking a week or so in and inhaling a chocolate bar."

Roy chuckled, gently wringing the green dishtowel in his hands. Mullet tilted his head to the side. "You're really, really sweet whenever you think I'm down; you always let me have pistachio ice cream in the living room when I have a bad day at work."

"I do?" Roy asked with wide eyes. Mullet grinned and nodded.

"I like how you go on these crazy cleaning rampages, working yourself thin on your days off until everything stinks of bleach and Febreze.

"You get this cute pout on your face whenever you try to get that strange stain out of the hallway carpet. You know, the one that's been there since we first moved in?" Roy nodded mutely, the megawatt smile on his face never diminishing.

"And at night, when there's a full moon outside and you're asleep, the light catches your face just right so that you look like some kind of angel." By now, Mullet was standing in front of Roy with an unsure look in his stance.

"Not saying that I didn't like that, but what was that all about?" Roy asked somewhat dreamily, tossing the towel onto the counter and latching onto Mullet Finger's outstretched hands.

"Remember? You wanted to know what I liked about this, about us?" He asked softly, rubbing the hands in his own. His eyes were open and radiating with emotion, gazing at Roy like he was the only thing left that was good in the world. "Well, I thought about it, and I found that there were a lot of things about you that I—_mphh.._."

Roy had shoved his lips against Mullet's then, kissing him like a man deprived of water, until laughter bubbled forth from Roy's mouth. Mullet separated from him, looking happy and relieved. "What, am I that bad of a kisser all of a sudden?"

"No, it's not that," Roy stammered out through a chuckle, hugging Mullet tightly to him. "I love you," He sighed, rubbing his face into the bare skin of Mullet's chest. Mullet cradled Roy to him, kissing the crown of the man's head.

"I love you too; I hope you always know that."

The radio, in the background, crooned softly: _"Everyday you save my life."

* * *

_

"So my mom left Coconut Cove?" Mullet asked, his voice laced with merry disbelief. The sun had already set outside, the rain breaking up sometime during the afternoon. Roy was seated on Mullet's lap, relaxed as he adoringly petted Mullet's kneecap through the jeans the blonde was wearing.

"We drove by the house, just to check in on her and her hub, and the house looked completely deserted." Beatrice said with satisfaction. "But we're not sure where they went, so she's still a potential threat."

"She's always a damn threat, no matter where she is and where we happen to be." Mullet muttered, but his voice didn't hold the venom of contempt; he sounded relaxed and sated. Beatrice looked at them with a sharp eye, a mischievous grin on her face.

"I see you two made up." Was all she said, smirking as Roy turned a bright shade of pink and Mullet chuckled. Neither said anything to prove or disprove her guess.

Tommy got up from the chair he sat in, stretching. "I've got to run, or else Pete'll be wondering where I ran off to."

"Tell him I said hi, eh?" B said, smiling as she got up to see him to the door.

"'Course," The man chuckled, and the pair's voices drifted off as they made their way to the door.

"I hate fighting with you," Roy sighed, leaning back as Mullet hugged him from behind. "Promise you'll slap me around if I even start being bitchy with you?"

Mullet chuckled deeply. "How about if I tell you you're being stupid?"

"That works too." Roy laughed along with him, reaching over to pet Mullet's hair at an awkward angle. "Do you think we'll ever stop fighting?"

"No; that's how relationships work, Roy. I don't think this'll be our last fight, but I know that we'll always make up."

"Good," Roy hummed, kissing Mullet's temple as he got up. Mullet looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Where you going?" He asked, folding his hands on his stomach and blinking with confusion.

Roy shrugged lazily, a strange twinkle in his eyes. "_I'm_ going to bed." He moved his arms languidly upwards, stretching his body until his t-shirt rode up in the slightest. Grunting and giving a little sigh, he folded his arms behind his head. "You comin'?"

Mullet, whose eyes had been locked onto that small patch of abdominal skin showing, looked up and smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Ugh, it's morning already?" Roy whimpered pathetically, shielding his eyes with the covers of the bed. Mullet, who was spooning Roy in customary fashion, gave a sleep-husky snigger.

"It's a Saturday," He said. "You have off, and so do I. Go back to bed."

"But I'm already awake," Roy said rationally, though he burrowed comfortably in the warm sheets. He sighed blissfully, content with the beautiful peace of dawn. Mullet's toes were rubbing tiny circles on the back of his ankle, his lips tenderly kissing the small bruises of love-bites decorating Roy's collarbone. "Don't think you're getting anymore," Roy warned tiredly, closing his eyes and smiling tenderly.

"'M not trying to, just…" He trailed off, at a loss for words. Roy grasped the arm wrapped around his midsection, nodding in understanding.

"Love you." He said quietly, yawning as he felt sleepiness crawl back into his bones. Mullet nuzzled his neck before replying,

"Love you too."

* * *

**Author's Commentary:** For a while there, it seemed like the story was going to be left as-is, but I forced myself, at three thirty in the morning no less, to write up the next chapter. Once I got the first few paragraphs out, though, the words kind of flowed from there.

I know, I know. "What happened with Walter, or the mom?" I'm going to leave it up to you and your imaginations to decide what happens with those two rascals. As far as I'm concerned, Walter's a wuss, and after he was beat up in the bar, he kind of took off after recovering from those blows Mullet dealt to him. Mullet's mom left Coconut Cove, and she never came back. Finally, Roy, Mullet, Beatrice, and Tommy all lived happily ever after!

Thanks so much to those who have kept this story in their alerts. It means a lot to me, especially when people review and favorite this story.

Hoped you liked this!

* * *

_With Love, Fluff, and Glittery Stuff,_

**Desinere.**


End file.
